


Shuffle One Shot Challenge (5sos)

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BoyxBoy, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, English Love Affair, M/M, Mashton, Muke - Freeform, Sex-The 1975, Shuffle Challenge, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of one shots of fluff or smut (mostly smut) about 5sos ships based on different songs :) Shuffle Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro :)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shuffle One Shot Challenge (5sos)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/76454) by Lashtonpunkxx. 



> This is my first story on archiveofourown :) Well one shots.  
> If you're not comfortable with boyxboy smut then don't read this lol

Hey!

So if you don't know what the shuffle challenge is, basically I'm supposed to put my Ipod on shuffle and whatever song plays first is the song I have to write a one shot about. I've seen some other people do this and it looks like fun so why not? 

There will hopefully be multiple chapters coming soon! I might also make some other short stories or long stories idek but I'm just going to be doing some stuff soon so make sure to check it out :)) Also FYI these stories will be 5sos bromance/romances so boy x boy. Just so you know. First chapter is muke smut

Enjoy <3


	2. Sex-The 1975

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muke car sex :) Highschool AU Based on Sex by The 1975

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First smut :) muuuuuke  
> This is on Wattpad by Lashtonpunkxx (me) but it got classified as rated R so I posted it on here.

~Take your shoes off in the back of my van.~

Sex-The 1975 

Muke Smut :)

I don't know why I came to this stupid football game. Calum ditched me a long time ago and I have no idea where he is now.It's fucking cold and i'm sitting here on nasty bleachers alone, watching a game I don't care about. 

It was well into the 3rd quarter and I decided to finally leave. I made my way down the bleachers and onto the cement before I ran into Calum and a group of his friends. I recognized one of them from my math class. He's got bright red hair so it's not too hard to miss him. I am pretty sure his name is Michael but I've never actually talked to him because he's one of those guys who acts all cool, smokes, drinks, all of that. Calum is one of my only friends and he surrounds himself with that group of people so he tends to forget about me when he's with them.

"Oh hey Luke." Calum looks at me with a look in his eyes that says an apology for leaving me alone but i don't buy it. 

"Hey Cal. Where were you?" He glances at his friends. "I found my friends and lost track of time, sorry." All his friends just glared at me but Michael was staring intensely at me and it was starting to scare me. 

"It's alright but I'm gonna head home, bye." I started walking off. "Wait, I'm actually getting tired, better go home. Hey Luke I can give you a ride home." I didn't recognize whose voice that belonged to until I turned around to see the red head punk boy walking towards me. 

"Uh, yeah sure, I guess." I didn't want to say no and be rude.

"Okay." He replied with a smirk I couldn't read and led me off towards his van.

He opened the passenger's door for me and I thanked him and sat down before he quickly threw a leg around me, straddling me. 

"WHAT THE FU-" I was cut off by his warm lips pressing to mine and GOD it felt so good. I wanted to pull away, I really did but then he trailed his lips down my jaw to my neck. He began to suck on the spot under my ear and I let out a moan I didn't know I could make. I started blushing. What the hell is happening? Michael just smiled but took his lips off my skin and I whimpered from the loss of contact. He chuckled and opened the door, getting out and then leading me with his hand to the back of his van.

He popped the back open and pulled me in before shutting it closed once again. He took off his shoes and so I did the same before he pushed me down on the floor with his body and reconnected our lips. I let out another moan when he started palming me through my jeans and he just winked at me. He started to unzip my jeans but stopped and looked at me with a questioning look.

"We don't have to do this, if you don't want to." Here I thought Michael was a boy with no feelings. I thought about it. Michael was extremely attractive and apparently not as bad as he seems. He is making me feel so great. His lips are so soft and his touch is so gentle. I want this. 

"No, I want to." I stare deep into his eyes and peck him on the lips before he tugs my jeans down to my ankles with slight difficulty due to how skinny they are. His lips meet mine sloppily and then he's removing my shirt and I help him get his off. He's not built and he's not too skinny but his body is just perfect. I can't explain it. He sucks on my collar bone and makes his way down to the waistband of my boxers. 

He looked up at me, pumped me in his hand before mouthing my length through the thin fabric of my boxers. "M-michael please!." He got the idea and slid my boxers down and threw them into a pile with my jeans. He licked the tip of my cock before sucking slowly, keeping eye contact with me all the while. I was a moaning mess when he swirled his tongue around and took almost all of my length in his mouth. If I thought his lips felt good on my mouth then they felt fucking amazing on my cock.

He bobbed his head, "fuck fuck fuck miichael!" He hummed around my cock and my hips bucked up into his mouth. He made gagging noises and I started apologizing but he just stopped me and popped off of my length. "You can fuck my mouth if you want to." His voice was raspy and so damn sexy. "Y-yes." I grabbed hold of the base of my length and held it to Michael's lips. He opened his mouth and I started thrusting in. "M-michael you're mouth feels so good." He hummed again that bastard. He's so good at this.

He sucked really hard and I moaned out, "I-I'm close" he swirled his tongue around and looked up at me, his green eyes meeting my blue ones. I came with shouts of his name. When I came down from my high I saw Michael taking off his pants and getting a foil packet from his pocket and a bottle from the back seat. He hovered over me, nipping at the shell of my ear, "Gonna let me fuck you?" 

"Yes." I breathed out. He licked up my neck and gripped my ass. I yelped and he let out a deep chuckle. "Calm, Lukey." he whispered into my neck before spreading my legs and lubed up three fingers. He teased my whole with one finger before slipping it in, knuckle deep. "God Michael!." He kissed me roughly and slipped his tongue into my mouth. I gasped when he added a second finger. I rocked my hips to meet his fingers and he slipped in the third finger. He pumped his finger in for a while, "You ready for my cock?" 

"Yes! Fuck me please!" I grinded my hips on his fingers one more time until he pulled them out. He ripped the condom open with his teeth and rolled it onto his length with a few pumps. After he spread lube onto it, he looks up at me and I nod, preparing for his dick.

He slowly moved his self in and it really hurt at first. He let me get used to the feeling, "Move." He started grinding into me and the discomfort quickly turned into pleasure. I moaned out so loud I was afraid someone would hear us. Michael must've thought the same because he covered my mouth with his to drown out my moans. 

He kept grinding until I felt him hit a certain spot. "Michael! YES! Right there!" He thrusted into me and shifted to hit that same spot which each thrust. "F-fuck Luke I'm gonna cum." 

"Me too." I started sucking a spot onto his neck and rolling my hips to match his thrusts. "Cum for me Michael."

His body started to shake as he released his load into me and moaned my name. Watching him orgasm was enough for me and I came onto my chest. When we both settled down he slowly pulled out and I all of a sudden felt so empty without the feeling of him inside me. 

He used a towel from his trunk to wipe us off and then moved back to lay beside me. He wrapped an arm around my waist, entangling our legs together. I nuzzled my head into his neck, "You know we're still in a school parking lot?" He just laughed. "Yeah I know." 

I looked up at him and he just looked so gorgeous. The moonlight that came in through the darkened windows of his van lit up his face. I saw the pale skin of his face and all his flaws but I realized I like them all. This may have been just been sex and I barely know him but I'd like to know him better. 

"I think I like you." He looked down at me shyly and squeezed his arms around me. 

"I think I like you too."

 

 

 

Sooooooooo this was actually my first smut! I hope it's not horrible :/ Thanks for reading. Not all the one shots are gonna be smut, there's gonna be some fluff too. Please kudos, comment, and subscribe. :) xx


	3. English Love Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mashton oneshot based on English Love Affair (By 5sos obviously) :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MASHTON!

I've been in England for two weeks and I've seen Michael every night for the past week. I'm from Australia but I came to England for a month to visit my friends. I haven't been seeing them as much as I've been seeing someone else though. A week ago, I was at a pub and I met somebody.  


Michael isn't your typical boy. He's daring and wild. He has bright red hair, an eyebrow piercing, and tattoos. He's so pretty it shouldn't be fair.

Like I said, I met him at a pub and he took me home that night. I've been seeing him ever since. 

I was on my way there now and I could barely hold my excitement. Every time I'm around him I feel so alive. I get nervous too. I swear I was gonna die if I got another red light. 

I finally made it to his apartment building and went up the stairs to his apartment. He started leaving the key under the mat so I could get in anytime I want. I've known him for less than a month and I feel like I've known him for years. 

I walked in and heard a soft whimper at the end of the hallway. I walked quietly and peaked into Michael's room and saw him with a hand in his sweatpants, sweat on his forhead, and his eyes screwed shut. The bulge in my pants grew just from looking at him like this. 

"You couldn't wait, could you?" He snapped his head up and stared at me with lust, still stroking his dick. He was too close to stop. "I'm sorry Ash. Come here, I need you. Please."

I walked over and sat in between his legs, smacking his hand away. "Only I can touch you, alright?" he nodded quickly and I removed his sweatpants. His boner was straining through his boxers, almost enough to rip them. I decided to tease him a bit for not waiting. I looked up at him keeping eye contact as I lowered myself to where I was centimeters from his boxers. I kitten licked the tip of his length through the soft material. Michael groaned, "A-ash s-stop teasing!" I just winked and licked all around his dick slowly just to make him more flustered. I ran my fingers under the hem of his boxers, caressing his thighs with my fingertips, sucking slowly on the head. "A-ashhh please!" 

I kept mouthing at him. It was fun to see him this way, begging. He was s-

"Daddy!"... I stopped and just looked at him. 

I've fantasized about this all the time. My kinks had never been put into reality. 

"Im so sorry, Ash! I'm sorry, that was weird. I didn't know you'd mind I just-

His words turned into moans when I pulled his boxers down all the way and took his full hard length into my mouth. I sucked hard, bobbing my head as fast as I could. I quickly popped my mouth off, "Say it." He didn't understand at first but when I took him in a mouth again, he caught on. 

"D-Daddy! Yes! Y-yes!" I licked up the underside of his cock and he shivered. His fingers found their way into my hair and started pulling. His cock went further down my throat and I tried not to gag. It felt so good though. I hummed around his cock and massaged his balls with one of my hands. 

"I-I'm close d-daddy!" I swirled my tongue around and hummed again until I felt his body shake, his fluids spilling hot down my throat. I swallowed it all and licked what was left on his dick. 

"You taste so good." I growled into his hair grinding my hard on onto his leg. His lips attached to mine and I pushed my tongue into his mouth, searching the inside. Our kiss became sloppy as I pulled off my pants. He started unbuttoning my shirt and moved his mouth to suck at my collar bone. I moaned. I took off his shirt and ran my hands up and down his bare chest. 

"What are you gonna do for daddy?" he removed his mouth from my skin, looking straight at me. 

"I want to ride you. Is that what you want daddy? Want me bouncing on your dick?" He licked at my half-open lips and I shakily breathed in. "F-fuck! Y-es!" he stood up, bringing back a bottle of lube and a foil packet. I reached for the bottle but he pulled back. "I want to do it. Want you to watch me." Fuck, he's so hot. "Oh okay." 

He sat down on top of me and flipped himself over so he was facing away from me. His ass was so close to my face. "This is a nice view." I smirked although he couldn't see. He giggled and lubed up three fingers, moving one at his entrance. He pushed his finger in and moaned. I was so focused on what was happening in front of me that I was shocked when I felt a warm mouth wrap around my dick. "Shit Michael!" He moaned around my dick, slipping in another finger. This moment could not get any better. 

He swirled his tongue around constantly while sucking my entire length. He started pumping three fingers into himself, causing him to moan, sending vibrations through my cock. I matched his moans with my own.

He removed his mouth after sucking hard one more time. "F-fuck daddy! Need you inside me now!" He turned around, opening the foil packet with his teeth and sliding it over my dick, pumping a few times. He lent down to stick his tongue in my mouth as he lined himself up with my cock. He moaned loudly into my mouth as he lowered down completely.

He waited a few seconds before sitting up and starting to bounce up and down "D-daddy." He looked so fucking good like this. His skin slapping against mine, his head thrown back in pleasure, his face sweaty and flushed. I wanted to keep this image locked in my mind. 

He rolled his hips around looking at me with lust and licking his lips. I thrusted up into him, wanting to be as deep as possible. I kept thrusting up until Michael screamed out, "Fuck! Fuck! Daddy, right there!"

I knew I found his prostate, so I shifted to where I could hit it with every thrust. I felt his walls tightening around me as he moaned out strings of cuss words. His cum shooting onto his and my chest. I came with shouts, shaking hard from so much pleasure. Sex was never this good until I met Michael. He lifted himself off of me, lying down beside me. He licked all the cum off my chest before kissing me passionately one more time. I took off the condom and through it in the trash, laying down again, pulling the covers over both of us. 

We intertwined our legs and he laid his head on my chest as our breathing slowed down until I realized Michael fell asleep. As I looked at the beautiful boy next to me, I decided I never want to leave England. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really dirty :x lol whoops


End file.
